Devourer of Gods
Back to character list The Devourer of Gods is a massive divine cybernetic serpent who serves as Yharim’s executioner. He is known for having the ability to assimilate the powers of his victims with his own upon devouring them. Also Known As *DOG *D.O.G. *Dog *Doggo *Doggy *Goddog *Doggod *DogOG *The Devourer *The Scourge of the Cosmos *Robo-Worm *Worm *Wormy *The Cosmic Serpent *The Cosmic Scourge *The Galactic Scourge *The Space Scourge *Mechworm *DG *DoG *D.o.G. *D.G. *Edgeworm *Jormungandr *The Embodiment of Gluttony Backstory It is said that the more power a being possesses, the less they feel hindered by the barriers of reality, and the more arrogant they become, until they are beyond control, becoming gods without minds. The Devourer of Gods, bearing enough strength to tear a full-fledged god to pieces with little trouble, and enough durability to survive all but the most lethal of blows, is an example of this. The Devourer was never always as strong as he is today, for he was born a simple worm with a simple mindset; to feed and to survive. However, the Devourer was not an ordinary worm, instead, he was of a rare species of worm capable of assimilating the abilities of its victims with its own, now known as the Storm Weavers. As the Devourer's prey began to outsmart it, it was forced to use the power of those it had assimilated to tear a hole through reality, to a pocket dimension which he would make his home. Learning of his newfound power, the Devourer would begin to feed on much stronger victims by tearing holes through reality, catching them by surprise, slowly growing more powerful and intelligent with each victim consumed. However, as the Devourer began to attack and assimilate some of Yharim's best soldiers, the Tyrant began to take notice of him. His initial intention was to destroy this monstrosity, but, after taking notice of its potential, made a deal with the Devourer; should he serve the Tyrant eternally as a member of his army, the Tyrant would, in return, feed him the most powerful entities he came across, and provide him with armor that would amplify his powers to match those of gods. The Devourer agreed to the Tyrant's terms, and became the Tyrant's favored means of disposing of his opponents. For his first task, the Devourer was tasked with eliminating the Astrum Deus, God of the Stars, which had recently been hit by and began succumbing to the Astral Infection. With his immense speed, the Devourer was able to several the god's body several times, splitting it apart as he then went for the head, severing and devouring it, killing the beast and slowly devouring every leftover section of its body, leaving only its soul to wander away and find a new host. This kill caused the Devourer's power to multiply exponentially, making him what he is currently. A few decades later, it was discovered that the Devourer's constant dimensional travels had created a rift in reality. Fearing it would engulf the entire planet, the Tyrant assigned the Devourer as well as Calamitas to close the rift, and Draedon to make a shell to contain it. They were successful, and, from that incident, the Ceaseless Void, the first Sentinel of the Devourer, was born. Eventually, Yharim's men reported that another of the Devourer's kind was found roaming the skies, mortally wounded. The Devourer immediately went to rescue the young Storm Weaver, and demanded it be treated, should he raise and care for it. Not wanting the Great Serpent to rebel, Yharim had Draedon construct another shell for it, allowing it to fend for itself. The Devourer kept his word, caring for the young worm as his own ever since, as well as making it his second Sentinel. The Devourer would encounter Signus during the assassin's attempt to kill Yharim, where he was summoned to his master's aid to rid him of the mysterious assassin. The Devourer threw Signus into his pocket dimension where they would fight each other for several long years, until they eventually realized neither of them could kill the other, and announced a stalemate. The Devourer would then convince Signus to become his third Sentinel, to serve him eternally. Signus, depressed at his second failure to kill a target, accepted. The assassin has since been the Devourer's favored means of hunting down powerful targets, having Signus retrieve their lifeless bodies afterwards for consumption. Now, along with being known the third most powerful Terrarian, after Yharim and Calamitas, as well as having three immensely powerful being to command at will, the Devourer is definitely a force to reckon with. To this day, very few warriors have had the courage to stand and fight such a beast, and every one of them has lost their life trying. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Assimilation *Wormhole summoning *God Slayer Flame manipulation *God Slayer Flame breath *Pocket Dimension breaching *Telekinesis *Gyrokinesis *Mind Control *Electrokinesis *Solar Flare manipulation *Vortex manipulation *Nebula manipulation *Stardust manipulation *Godlike strength *Godlike speed *Space travel *Godlike resilience *Nigh-immortality *Regeneratikinesis *Divinity *Laser firing *Sentinel summoning *Cosmic Guardian summoning *God destroying *Dimensional travel Equipment *Cosmolite Armor *Laser cannons *God Slayer Flamethrowers *Soul of the Astrum Deus Weaknesses 'Head & Tail' Although his body is heavily armored, his head and tail are still susceptible to damage. If his opponents ever discover his weaknesses, he will attempt to shield them from attack. 'Arrogance' The Devourer has a massive ego, believing himself to be incapable of losing to anything short of a fellow god. Should an unlikely warrior match his power, it could end up costing the Devourer the battle, and ultimately, his life. Personality The Devourer, being rather young for his species, yet still significantly older than Storm Weaver, believes himself to be all powerful in comparison to anyone but Yharim himself, and becomes very arrogant during battles, believing himself to overpower anyone he faces by a large margin. The Devourer is also a trickster at heart, preferring to torment his foes before devouring them. Using his ability to tear holes in the fabric of reality, he can create portals to teleport his foes across the world, turning the fight in his favor. Aside from that, he takes amusement out of manipulating his foes’ minds, turning them against each other. Goals *Destroying the Astrum Deus to prove his worth to Yharim (Achieved) *Gaining control over the Ceaseless Void (Achieved) *Adopting and training the Storm Weaver (Achieved) *Recruiting Signus (Achieved) *Destroy Yharim and usurp the throne *Destroy Calamitas *Devour the entirety of reality Relationships Yharim The Devourer treats his master with utmost respect, knowing that the Tyrant could have him killed at any time. The Devourer has recently began to refrain from consuming powerful creatures, as the Tyrant has threatened to kill him, as well as the Storm Weaver, should he become powerful enough to become a threat. That being said, the Devourer has begun to seek any opportunity to potentially catch his master off guard and destroy him, claiming the throne for himself. Ceaseless Void The Devourer considers the Ceaseless Void more of a weapon than an actual being, mostly summoning it to aid him in battle when necessary. The Devourer never treats it as anything more due to its lack of consciousness. Storm Weaver Although he is extremely protective of the Storm Weaver, the Devourer will not hesitate to destroy it should it rival his own power. However, the young worm currently shows no signs of becoming a threat, and, as such, the Devourer continues to care for it as his adopted child. Signus As with the Ceaseless Void, the Devourer mostly considers Signus to be more of a weapon that a living being, but on a lesser scale as the aforementioned Sentinel. He understands that Signus has his own thoughts and ambitions, and, due to Signus's higher success rate than the other two Sentinels, isn't as strict to the the assassin. Calamitas As with most of his fellow Elite, the Devourer dislikes Calamitas's attitudes, as well as the fact that she held a more important role than he did. The only thing keeping him from outright attempting to tear her apart is his master's order to have her kept alive until she is no longer necessary to him. Draedon The Slime God Trivia *The Devourer of Gods was the fourth character introduced, and the first Boss character introduced. *The Devourer of Gods was the fifth character to make an appearance in the RP. *Despite having official lore, the Devourer of Gods was given new lore for the RP, written by yours truly. *The Devourer of Gods image used here is the same one used for the Devourer of Gods Calamity mousepad. *The Devourer of Gods was the second Boss character to make an appearance, after Retinazer and Spazmatism *In the RP, the Devourer of Gods's lines are colored Magenta, the hex color code being "FA4FA7" Category:Characters Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Male Category:Worms Category:Cyborgs Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Yharim's Forces Category:Yharim's Elite Circle Category:Terrarians Category:Gods Category:Terrestrial Gods